


午夜飞行

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 对于眼睛的比喻有很多种。有人形容眼睛会说话，有人形容眼睛会唱歌，有人形容眼睛里有点别的什么，比如天啊海啊这一类的。然而把这些比方打在松本润身上可能并不准确。所以在那之后，每当二宫想要形容那双眼睛，他会说它们是活的。就是这样。那双眼睛是活的。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	午夜飞行

对于眼睛的比喻有很多种。有人形容眼睛会说话，有人形容眼睛会唱歌，有人形容眼睛里有点别的什么，比如天啊海啊这一类的。然而把这些比方打在松本润身上可能并不准确。所以在那之后，每当二宫想要形容那双眼睛，他会说它们是活的。就是这样。那双眼睛是活的。  
  
《午夜飞行》  
  
但一开始他并没有专注于松本润的眸子——无论它有多动人。这不奇怪，因为他不但有双漂亮的眼睛，他还有双漂亮的翅膀。这足以让每个第一面见他的人目瞪口呆的了。这是二宫在遇到他之前就晓得的事，那时上司语重心长地拍着他的肩，说年轻人啊你要多见见世面，这世上什么事都有可能发生。比如我们辖区有个高中生，好好的一个小伙子，一觉醒来就变成了天使。  
这么说是因为他背上长出了两只翅膀，跟鸟似的，就是没办法飞。科学家在他身上捣鼓了半天，愣是什么都没研究出来。谁也不知道他为什么会长出翅膀，也不知道要拿这对翅膀做什么。他自个倒好，既不痛也不痒，就嫌翅膀硌着他的背，叫他不能仰着睡觉。你说这怎么办，总不能把他一直关在实验室里吧。可真要放回去，他的书也没法念了。更何况如今世道险恶，万一这消息传出去了，指不定别人会对他做些什么。  
二宫没听明白上司这话是什么意思。有趣倒是挺有趣的，证明万千世界无奇不有。可是天使？这听起来跟他并没有什么关联。  
然而上司的表情十分肃穆。“二宫君。我们的职业是什么？”  
“警察。”——税金小偷。  
“警察的职责是什么？”  
“为纳税人服务。”——盗窃税金。  
“现在为纳税人服务的时候到了。”上司郑重地拍了拍他的肩。二宫转着眼睛想了想，剧烈地摇起了头。  
“别别别别别，这有点那什么了吧，我不是这块料啊。”  
“年轻人，不要妄自菲薄。”上司的眼神几近是慈爱的，“再说了，这也不是什么多么重大的任务，只是世事难料，总是要以防万一的。”  
按上司的话说，现在这位天使同学是家也回不了，门也不能出，每周都得去实验室复查一回，其余时间则是在安全屋里发霉。现在是少子化社会，警力资源比较紧张，故而这个当保姆的活层层下落，最后就落在了二宫和也头上。  
一开始他也不情愿。他读警校含辛茹苦，可不是来给青春期小鬼当保姆的。最后上司只好挤眉弄眼地说这活干完了肯定有奖金，二宫这才故作为难地答应了。他可没打算真的碰上天使，与此相对的，他对这个称呼深表怀疑。长出翅膀就是天使了？那你怎么不对着鸡叫天使。  
上司没给他具体资料，只说对方名叫松本润，正是肾上腺素分泌异常的年纪。第一次见面是在星期四，上午阴转多云，下午多云转晴。他起得比平常晚了一点，没能挤上前两班地铁。这令二宫和也抵达公寓的时候分外忐忑，生怕对方臭着脸来给他开门。值得庆幸的是松本没有，因为门根本就没锁。  
二宫刚把头探进去，松本就把翅膀展开了。那两瓣羽翼白花花的，亮得人眼睛疼。那时公寓里还没有多少家具，偌大的房间里只有一把椅子，而松本润就在坐在那上边，从翅膀的间隙里回头看他。那是二宫第一次对上松本润的眼睛。对于眼睛的比喻有很多种。有人形容眼睛会说话，有人形容眼睛会唱歌，有人形容眼睛里有点别的什么，比如天啊海啊这一类的。然而把这些比方打在松本润身上可能并不准确。所以在那之后，每当二宫想要形容那双眼睛，他会说它们是活的。就是这样。那双眼睛是活的。  
二宫手上的包掉了，在地上砸出了一声闷响。掉完了他觉得很是尴尬，连忙把包踢到了一边，假装那是自己故意而为。“你就是松本君？”二宫边脱鞋边问他。“我是负责你安全的二宫和也。”  
“安全？”男生不屑地扭过了脸。“好像你们真的在乎我的安全似的。”  
松本润说着跳下了椅子，径自去开了地上的电视。二宫眨眨眼，在甲子园的报道前坐了下来。  
“这话怎么说。”他边问边盘着腿。“我们怎么就不在乎你安全了？”  
“还能怎么说……”男生用翅膀把他往旁边搡了搡。“你们担心的不是我的安全，是担心我影响社会秩序。”  
二宫想了想，觉得他说的没什么不对。“那倒也是。毕竟你长不长翅膀都是你的自由，但帮助我们维护治安可是你的义务。”  
松本从电视屏幕前转过头来，像是没想到他会来这一出。“……你不反驳？”  
“反驳了你信么？”  
“不信。”  
“那不就得了。”二宫耸了耸肩，“这不是你的错，但我们也没有办法。你想想啊，万一你被什么国外间谍抓走了，或者被什么变态科学狂人绑架，又或者成立了什么以你为崇拜对象的新兴宗教……”  
“什么跟什么。”松本笑出了声，“怎么可能啊。”  
“怎么不可能？”二宫反问他。“你这不连翅膀都长出来了么。”  
男生自觉语塞，于是闷不做声地折了眼神，继续看他的比赛实况。二宫眨了眨眼，看着他那深如混血的轮廓。你别说，这人还真的挺像天使的。至少外表如此。  
“你喜欢棒球？”  
男生没点头也没摇头，二宫只当他是默认。“真遗憾啊。要是没有这对翅膀，你说不定也能上场比赛了。”  
松本露出了一幅你知道什么的表情——他们那个年纪的惯用表情。“那可是甲子园啊。哪有你说的这么简单。”  
“喔，那看来你确实喜欢棒球。”二宫嘻嘻笑了起来，“没事儿啊，你在这儿也能打棒球的。来，我陪你打。”  
“哈？”松本看着他从地上爬了起来，“喂你做什么……喂！这可是室内啊！”  
  
事实证明他的担忧是多余的，二宫和也还没傻到要在室内玩棒球的地步，没有场地，也没有赔偿玻璃的钱。好在人类是智慧生物，而智慧生物总有办法。不过松本对这个答案不算太满意：  
“搞半天不就是玩Wii Sports？”  
“别抱怨那么多啦。”二宫递了手柄给他。“要开始咯。”  
男生不情不愿地接了手柄，但眼睛很快闪出了光来。  
“喔噢。好难。”  
“是你反应太慢了。”  
“不是……啊是这样晃么？”松本试着调整自己拿手柄的姿势，二宫探了身子过去，手把手地给他示范。“喏，这样——看准时机，打！”  
“哦我知道了。”男生兴致盎然地挺直了背，“要开始了！”  
这下倒是兴致勃勃，也不知道是谁刚刚嫌弃得要死。二宫憋不住地想笑，不过还是没往外讲。两人对着电视一番死磕，居然还真的有了几分上场比赛的感觉。  
“好球！”  
“呜哇外角。”  
“快点！快点去一垒补位！击杀！耶！”  
“现在！就现在！啊！”二宫仰天叹息，“输了——”  
“……我不玩了！”松本赌气似的扔了手柄，“刚才那算什么啊。”  
“你别生气嘛，就是个游戏罢了。”二宫安慰他。然而松本润根本不听他的话，扑腾着翅膀就往椅子上倒。  
“不好玩。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱着椅背摇，“我想打真正的棒球。”  
“你现在打不了吧。”二宫指着他的翅膀笑，“这玩意明显就犯了规。别人还要靠两条腿跑垒，你倒是能直接靠飞。”  
“才不会咧。”松本回得没精打采，“再说我也不会飞。”  
二宫眨了眨眼，这才想起了上司对他的评价。跟鸟似的，但不会飞——“那它能干嘛？”  
松本润自以为恶狠狠地瞥了他一眼。“我怎么知道。它擅自长出来的，又没问过我的意见。”  
“不过这不合理嘛。”二宫边说边从地板上爬了起来，好奇地摸起了他的翅膀。“这不是变异就是进化，总得有点作用吧。可要是你飞不起来，那它不就成了摆设品吗？”  
“……谁知道。”松本用翅膀拍开了他的手，“别乱摸，痒。”  
二宫嬉皮笑脸地又摸了两把，惹得男生恼怒地打开了他的手。“好了好了，不跟你闹。那些白大褂怎么说？”  
“说我没有完全习惯它。可能是生理上的，也可能是心理上的。反正……我不是很明白。”  
“是么。”男人语气平平地看着这对不被接受的翅膀。“不过我觉得你一定能飞。”  
松本看着他。  
“为什么？”  
“因为翅膀都长出来了嘛。”二宫答非所问，“别的不说，你自己肯定也想飞飞看吧？这可是翅膀哦，不是人人都能有的。”  
“算是吧。”松本润答得有些敷衍。“我是说——我也不知道。”  
“不知道？”二宫好奇地望着他的睫毛。  
“……不知道就是不知道！”男生被他追问得恼了起来，伸手揉乱了后脑勺。“你这个人好烦啊。”  
“哎——”二宫拖了长音抱怨。“不要啊，我被松本君讨厌了——”  
“谁说讨厌你了！”松本润有点慌。“就是觉得……你和别人……别的大人，不太一样。”  
二宫饶有兴趣地看着他。“为什么这么说？”  
“……你是没有看过那些人的眼神。”二宫猜想他说的是那些白大褂们，“要么像看怪物一样，要么像看数据一样。反正我都不喜欢。”松本把下巴搁在了椅子背上，“不过你就没有这种感觉。”  
“是么？”二宫托着下巴想了想。“可能我没有把你当什么特殊人物对待吧。不过你确实也不是——来之前我们头儿还跟我说什么天使不天使的，现在一看，也不就是个普通高中生嘛。”  
而且游戏打得还没我好，他补充道。  
“……刚才那是还没上手！”松本从椅子上跳了下来，“有本事再我们来一盘。”  
二宫和也看着他急吼吼地捡起手柄，忍不住笑出了声。他动作幅度来得太大，几根羽毛被他拂到了地上，被风吹过窗沿，在空中渐行渐远。  
  
天使。这个词二宫想想就要发笑。他只相信眼前存在的东西，所以对他而言，传言抑或童话都没有意义。他不知道世上有没有天使，但松本润就站在他的面前，高兴的时候扬起翅膀，不高兴的时候收起翅膀。天使也罢，人类也罢，这些概念在他面前并不必要，因为松本润就是松本润。二宫觉得很奇妙。松本这个人，乍一看下去会觉得眉眼跋扈，可多看两眼吧，又觉得没有那么难以相处。万一他笑了，那第一印象就全不作数了。那是男孩子才有的笑容，为了自己觉得好笑的东西而笑，从心里笑出花来，而花又开在了他嘴边。比起“天使”这种华而不实的词，他更适合被形容成一个“男孩子”——真诚的，单纯的，还有几分挥之不去的争强好胜。  
后来那盘游戏的输赢他没了印象，因为那之后又来了许多盘。在这么多盘的空当里，空荡荡的房里开始有了沙发，有了茶几，还有了几个堆叠漫画和游戏的矮柜，透露出了一种奇异的生活气息。每天早上二宫来这上班，陪着松本打游戏、看漫画，在吃完外卖之后昏昏欲睡的横倒在地，再由松本醒来把垃圾收拾分类。每周一次，他把松本鬼鬼祟祟地带下楼，塞进在停车场等候的押送车里。押送车窗上有铁条，松本不喜欢，二宫也不。但这是让他外出的唯一条件，尽管这名义上的外出也就是送去实验室做定期体检，被一群白大褂围着问七问八，拍上十几张X光片。  
二宫是跟着去了才知道的，原来松本润不但要接受这些常规的检查，还得进行飞翔能力的检验。检验的方式很简单，就是让他从一个跳水台上往下跳。泳池被抽干了，塞进了消防员用的那种救生气垫。松本润被两个白大褂带上跳台，两只翅膀支楞着，一动不动。二宫不知怎么紧张了起来，提了嗓子给他呐喊助威。  
“润君！”他叫松本的名字，“加油！”  
松本从高处看了他一眼，没做什么表示，回头跳了下去。二宫满心以为他能飞起来，结果他就那么直直地栽了下去，连跟头都不带翻一个的。要是下面是水，那他说不定能把水花压得很好，得到一个8.0抑或9.0。可那又有什么意义呢？  
回去的路上松本明显不大高兴。一进门他就把自己砸在了沙发上，脸朝地面，留给了二宫一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋。  
“真是搞不明白。”男生抱怨的强调黏黏糯糯。“为什么飞不起来啊……”  
二宫放了包，去冰箱里给他拿了瓶可乐。“好啦，”他用可乐去冰松本的脖子，“又不是非得飞起来不可的。”  
“为什么？”松本腾地坐了起来，“翅膀长出来不就是为了飞的么。”  
“你有什么证据？”  
男生语塞，咕咚咕咚地灌了几口可乐，转手去够茶几上的零食。然而不知是出了什么问题，他折腾了半天也没能把包装拆开，索性往前一扔，气鼓鼓地倒回了沙发上。二宫看着就觉得好笑，可被对方狠狠瞪了一眼，最终还是没笑出声。  
“你啊……”他耐心把那袋无辜的零食捡起来打开，送到了松本面前。“别在意啦。那可是翅膀啊，怎么会那么容易被驾驭。毕竟都当了十几年的人了，突然要你飞起来，换谁都会不适应的。”  
松本犹豫了一下，还是接过零食道了谢。吃了两口他又放了下来，眼神沉进了包装底部，活像要把那些膨化食品看出分子式来。  
“我……我真是搞不明白。”他闷闷地说，“为什么我会长出翅膀？我是说……长出翅膀肯定是为了飞的，不然就和你说的一样，只是单纯的摆设罢了。人是不可能因为这种理由长出翅膀的吧？如果不会的话，那就没有别的理由了。”  
二宫若有所思地听着。“所以呢？”  
“所以它是为了飞而长出来的。然而当我站在跳台上的时候，它却完全没有要动的迹象。我心里想着要飞起来，但却完全不知道要怎么动作。这不是很不合理吗？哪怕没法立即飞起来，至少得有个应激反应吧。可没办法，它根本一动不动。”  
二宫想了想，觉得松本有点钻牛角尖了。至少他无法理解这种执着。  
“其实你也不用在意这些……我觉得这样反而是飞不起来的。顺其自然不就好了么？又不是有谁逼你去飞。”  
松本润沉吟了片刻，好像没法接受这个解释。  
“这跟别人没有关系……可非要说的话，我不想辜负它。”男生放下了手里的零食，“既然它是为了飞而长出来的，我想我有必要让它飞起来。”  
二宫挑了挑眉毛。“为了它？”  
“也可能是为了自己。”松本用食指抹了抹鼻子。“以前我从来没想过自己是谁，可自从它长出来以后，我开始不太确定了。我是谁？我要去做什么？上天让我长出这对翅膀来，到底是在开玩笑，还是有它自己的安排？我知道这听起来挺傻的，可我真的不明白。我是什么呢？是人，是怪物，还是什么……天使？”  
看来他自己也不喜欢这个词。二宫和也动了动嘴角，在男生脸上看见了坦诚迷惑时产生的羞赧。这不怪他，世界给了他一个过于华丽的负担，而他之于这负担又显得过于真诚，很难说是适合他走的道路。可二宫觉得他说的没错，他会长出翅膀是有理由的，只是那理由藏在冥冥之中，难以为人所辨。去分辨的途径只有一个，那就是让翅膀履行好它的功用，令松本润飞离地面。  
“鸟也不是一生下就会飞的。”  
“什么？”  
“我的意思，既然飞行能力不是与生俱来的，那你也要接受这一点。”他挽了挽袖子站起来，“放心好了。润君，你需要的只是练习。”  
松本润露出了听说他要打棒球时一样的表情。“练习……怎么练习？”他迷茫地歪了歪头，“这又没有跳台可以给我练习。”  
“你傻啊。”二宫叉起了腰。“你是人类，要懂得运用人类的智慧。”  
  
三。  
二。  
一——  
松本润起跑了。球鞋鞋底轧过灰头土脸的救生楼梯，借由爆发力一路攀升。一层楼，两层楼，三层楼，楼梯间的顶端近在眼前，他咬了咬牙，朝那门口奋力一跃。  
“啊！”  
二宫和也眼看着他直直地摔了下去，感觉有些目不忍视，故而下意识地闭上了眼睛。好在他们事前就把席梦思拖到了天台上，所以松本倒也没有摔得很惨。此刻他正趴在席梦思上，没精打采的扑腾着翅膀。  
“好累——”男生把身子翻到了侧面，气喘吁吁地捋着汗湿的头发。“第几回了？”  
二宫给他比了个手势。“今天就这样吧？我看你也跑得够累的了。”  
松本没答应也没拒绝，只是在席梦思上胡乱折腾了起来。“为什么啊！”他瞪着腿，“一点感觉都没有。”  
“这不才刚开始吗，你多练几回就会了。”二宫说着在席梦思上顿下了身，“不要放弃！”  
“说得简单……有本事你来试试啊。”松本润悻悻地瞪了眼睛，“这玩意想动都动不起来，跟装饰一样。”  
“我？拜托，换了是我，我根本就不会让它动起来。”男人舒舒服服地躺了下来，用手臂垫住了后脑。松本来了兴趣，托了腮去看他。  
“为什么？”  
“嗯……没必要吧？”二宫看着蓝中泛白的天空，“我就是我，不会因为长出了翅膀就发生什么变化。要长就长，要飞就飞，飞不起来也没有关系，不会对我产生什么影响。不如说这玩意本身就很麻烦啊，要是长出来了我肯定会想办法把它切掉的，根本没法正常生活了嘛。”  
松本润皱了皱眉。“可你自己也说翅膀长出来是有意义的。”  
“是啊，所以我不会长出翅膀。”二宫轻飘飘地答着，“翅膀不会挑上我这种人的。再说了，我本来就是普通人，也习惯了普通人的生活。要是像你这个年纪可能还好说一点，现在这个年纪再长出翅膀的话……”  
松本看着他快要散开的领带。  
“这话就跟那些大人说的一样。”  
“我本来就是大人。”  
“你不是。”松本润翻了个身，留给二宫两对洁白的翅膀。“你也知道你不是。”  
二宫偏过头，望着那层层叠叠的羽毛，伸出手去捋了捋。“你又如何呢？”他问。“虽然我不想聊什么未来之类的空话，但这对翅膀可是相当现实的。带着它，你回不家，上不了学，甚至连地铁都不一定挤得进去。每个人都会用异样的眼光看待你——如果你会飞，那对他们来说是当然的事情。如果你不会飞，那你就会沦为他们的笑柄。喜欢你的人不一定是喜欢你，很可能是喜欢你的翅膀；讨厌你的人也不一定是讨厌你，很可能是讨厌你的翅膀。这些都是翅膀的问题，和你自己没有关系。”二宫和也顿了顿，感受着拂过羽翼所带来的触感。“这样真的好吗？即便是这样，你也要飞吗？”  
男生的背影停了一会，忽然支起身子，朝二宫转了过来。松本的呼吸已经平复了许多，额上的汗水却仍未冷却。他看着旁边的二宫和也。  
“它就是我。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，这对翅膀是我的一部分，不是跟我没有关系的事。”松本的瞳仁简直是发烫的。“我现在确实没有办法驾驭它，但它既然是从我身上长出来的，那就是另一部分的我。喜欢我的翅膀也好，讨厌我的翅膀都好，那都等同于喜欢着我、讨厌着我。为什么要把它特地和我分开呢？”  
二宫怔住了，冲松本看了半天，忽然开心地笑出了声。松本被他笑得有些窘，忍不住恼怒地过去挠他的痒。  
“笑什么笑啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”二宫和也笑得停不下来，“等等等等，不要挠了，我没有在笑你……哈哈哈哈！”  
男生停下了手。“那你在笑什么？！”  
“我在笑我自己。”二宫揉着笑出来的眼泪，“所以呢？学会飞了以后要怎么办？”  
“……还没想过。”松本挠了挠头，“但是，总会有需要我的地方吧？虽然不知道那到底是什么地方……但它肯定会派上用场的。我不想让这双翅膀白长，我想让它为别人做点什么。”  
二宫敏锐地挑了挑眉。“为别人？”  
“嗯。”男生点了点头，“这也是长出翅膀以后才明白的事了……我一个人什么也做不到，对着翅膀也束手无策。多亏了大家的帮助，我才能安全地走到这一步。不然和你说的一样，早就不知道被拐去什么地方了。”  
“被科学怪人？”  
“还有宗教狂人。”松本咧嘴笑了，不大好意思地挪开了眼神。“总之……我想回报这些好意。如果有这双翅膀能做的事的话，我想我什么都愿意做的。”  
二宫看了看他，又看了看天。  
“其实你可以给大厦擦玻璃。”  
“哈？”  
“还可以去高处救猫。”  
“不，这个……”  
“还可以给长颈鹿洗澡！”  
“什么跟什么！”松本笑着打他。打了两拳他不知看到了什么，忽然从席梦思上爬了起来。二宫侧过头去看，发现他三步并作两步地爬上天台水箱，解救出了在那僵持的黄色气球。那气球不知是被卡了多久，灰头土脸的，看起来也不大饱满。松本小心翼翼地拍了拍它，试图把上面的灰吹走。  
“还能飞吗？”二宫表示了疑惑。“感觉没什么气了……”  
松本润瞥了瞥他，只笑不答。他凝视着气球片刻，随即松开了骨节分明的手，任由气球脱离了重力的束缚，一路飞向了空中。男生在席梦思上重重地躺倒，冲着不断变小的黄色身影摇了摇手。  
“拜拜。”  
二宫看了看气球，又看了看他。松本润凝视着气球的侧脸带着笑，仿佛是真心为它感到高兴。感受到二宫的视线，他回过头来，一脸得意地咧开了嘴。  
“你看，飞得了吧。”  
二宫无声地笑了，把头扭了回去。视野里的气球早已成为了一个点，不知最终去向在了哪个方位。那些气球最终都去哪了呢？他没有得出回答，也很快地放弃了疑问。  
  
从那以后，练习飞行就成了松本的日课。为了让自己早日适应翅膀的重量，他还闹着让二宫给他搬回了一套健身器械，每天举着哑铃练得汗流浃背。二宫也乐得给他找点事干，自己则安于电视机前，拿到了一个又一个白金奖杯。唯一的遗憾是松本不再让他叫外卖了，他为自己的飞行大业设计了一个详尽的食谱，逼着二宫一趟又一趟地往超市跑，给他买鸡胸肉、蛋白粉和西兰花。他还给那些缤纷多彩（当然是反义词）的菜式起了编号，需要二宫买材料时就酷酷地丢一句“二号”或者“四号”，留他一个人在超市和主妇争抢。不过这有一点好，那就是二宫再也不担心吃什么了，反正松本做饭做得比谁都勤快，蒸饭时加多少毫升水、煎肉时用多少滴油，这些他简直比主妇都还明白。做完了他甚至还会给菜摆个盘，就差再拍个照上传Instagram了。  
于是二宫警部的职业生活变成了这样：每天早上提着游戏去上班，把松本叫起床，在对方洗脸刷牙打扫卫生的时候坐着打游戏，在对方洗衣服晾衣服做饭的时候躺着打游戏，在对方洗碗的时候盘着腿打游戏。等松本下了指令，他再去超市买一堆食材回来，然后换台主机，打几个别的游戏。有的时候他自己也觉得自己这样说不过去，于是主动要求承担一点家务，但松本往往会在那之后皱起眉头，告诉他“你加多了盐”、“放多了水”或者“这个地方应该用手洗”。再然后二宫就不挣扎了。  
有的时候他会觉得保姆不是自己而是松本，或者说松本早已超越了保姆的范畴进入了主妇境界，有的时候还会让他产生几分和老妈吵架的错觉。倘若开始他还觉得松本润不过是个长得好看的普通高中生，现在他的定义就模糊多了，毕竟他没见过这么麻烦的高中男生。要知道松本是个彻头彻尾的完美主义，什么都想往好里做，认真得简直不像他这个年纪。这种认真会给人一种错觉，仿佛松本润只要想做什么都能成功的，他一定会让自己成功，因为他不是别人，他是松本润。  
所以二宫和也喜欢找他的弱点。这些弱点里有这么一项——尽管他也不知道这算不算弱点——总而言之，松本怕痒。这是他在帮松本洗澡的时候发现的。由于翅膀吸水之后格外地重，故而他在淋浴时经常保持不了平衡，十分容易滑倒。这使得松本只能把自己泡在浴缸里，而浴缸又来得太窄，令他无法够着自己的翅膀。这时就该二宫上阵了，他坐在松本背后，腿放在对方两旁，中间隔着一对羽翼。因为位置优势，他有时也会帮松本洗洗头发搓搓背，反正也是顺手。但这下松本的反应可就大了——活像是谁咬了他一口似的。  
“你干什么……”二宫被他搞得一愣，反应过来他是怕痒，于是又好奇地戳了戳他的脊椎。果不其然，松本又迅速地挺直了背，并且向他投来了一个怨毒的眼神。  
“你……”  
“哈哈哈！”二宫咧嘴笑了，“别乱动，水要泼出去了。”  
松本润悻悻地转过了头，但没过多久又转了回来：“你还弄！”  
“你反应太好玩了。”男人不像话地仰头大笑，“啊你别动，别——”  
松本哪里管他。恼羞成怒的男生半拧了身子过来冲他泼水，泼的二宫狼狈不堪，连连讨饶。眼看对方玩上了瘾，二宫干脆也泼了回去，窄小的浴缸一时波涛汹涌，潮起潮落，留下了两个不敢睁眼的弱智鬼。  
“行了！Stop！”二宫抹了把头发，发觉两人不知何时已经成了面对面的体势。“水都被你搞凉了。”  
“是你先开始的。”松本快活地甩了甩头，把头发悉数往后掼去。看见二宫和也水底下的小肚子，男生挑了挑眉，意味深长地咧开了嘴。  
“干嘛！”二宫捂住了自己的肚子，“还不准中年人长小肚子啊！”  
“你哪里是中年人！”松本指责他，“你这纯粹是自暴自弃！”  
“认命吧，你们已经把安全交给了这群长着小肚腩的人手里。”二宫的表情得意洋洋，丝毫不以自己圆滚滚的肚皮为耻。松本伸手摸了摸，“就没想过要减么？”  
“没想过。”二宫自己看着自己的肚子，“再说减了也会再长的吧，毕竟到了这个年龄。”  
“那再减不就好了。”  
“不要——”警官痛苦地呻吟着，“那不就不能喝啤酒了吗，我绝对不要。有小肚子也没什么不好啊，小肚子是男人的年轮，接受它就好了。”  
松本润看着他。“所以这就是你的信条？什么都接受，什么都认同？”  
“也不是什么都接受，但有些事情你也只能接受。”二宫正色道，“我们这种职业是没法自由选择做什么不做什么的，所以学会接受才是最好的选择。”  
“但你应该也有自己选择的权利……至少去运动运动，把这个减掉吧。”松本笑着说，“又不是怀孕，太夸张了。”  
二宫抬起眼来看他，嘴角半勾不勾，看不出真意。“你觉得我还有机会？”  
男生眨了眨眼。好一会儿他才回答他，“这得看你自己怎么想。”  
二宫笑了。他掬了一手泡沫往松本脸上吹，得意地看着他避之不及，被肥皂泡亲了个正着。洁白的翅膀也被泡沫包裹，在浴室灯光下五彩缤纷。  
  
松本润的存在就像个肥皂泡。有的时候二宫会情不自禁地这么想。所以当它越来越大的时候他往往觉得恐慌，仿佛下一秒他就会迎来破灭，归于几滴可怜兮兮的碱水。从某个角度来说，这与人生如出一辙。每个人都想让自己的肥皂泡变得更大，飞得更远，可再大再远它仍是泡沫，结果总得化为乌有。然而正是因为无法长久，这份虚幻的美丽才会显得弥足珍贵。  
松本润就是这样的虚幻。他不但有不懈追求的浪漫精神，还有脚踏实地的现实努力。这从他斯巴达训练的成效里就可见一斑——一段时间下来，他原本瘦骨嶙峋的身材开始有了肌肉，背影也显得可靠了许多。得益于每天的冲刺练习，现在他能在跳上席梦思时扑腾两下了，尽管并不很高，也并不很久。不过他们还是把这归于了他对翅膀的掌控，而非松本弹跳能力的提升。这让二宫萌生出了一种莫名的愉悦感，好像这是他一手促成的，他是天使的引导者。  
不过这也是玩笑话。二宫仍然不相信天使的存在，但他也得承认松本天赋异禀。哪怕他不是天使，那也绝非凡人。世上没有这种人。这么说是因为松本润几乎是完美的，甚至连缺点都不算缺点，只是仍然需要时间的淬炼。而更重要的是，松本从不避讳自己的真心，拥有一套独到的温柔方式。这种坦诚的温柔是二宫学不来的，正因学不会，所以才觉得难能可贵。  
这一天二宫和也被上司拉去喝酒。喝完已经接近深夜，众人各自四散回府。二宫歪歪倒倒地上了出租，不想却习惯性地给了司机安全屋的地址。意识到这一点他干脆上了楼，就着钥匙打开门，把从卧室里冲出来的松本吓了个半死。  
“你——”男生顶着乱糟糟的头发惊愕了一会，随即很快地反应过来，架住了二宫摇摇欲坠的身子。二宫想开口说些什么，可一开口就是一股呕吐的冲动，叫他连鞋也没脱就冲进了厕所。然而他实在是醉得厉害，对着马桶干呕了半天都没有结果。他难受得脸都皱成了一团，感觉胃里住了一座火山，正在源源不断地往外迸发熔岩。  
然后松本把他摁住了。二宫意识并不连贯，只发觉对方扳过了他的身子，接着有什么伸进了他的嘴里，摁上了他的喉咙。直到呕吐的意愿终于攀上喉头，他才终于发觉那是两根手指。  
是松本润的手指。  
他吐出来了。松本在旁边轻轻地拍着他的背，嘴里不知道说着什么。吐完二宫脸色苍白地从马桶边退开，仍旧瘫坐原地，精疲力竭地抹了抹嘴。而松本润还在宽慰地拍着他的背。  
“没事了，Nino。”男生的手轻轻拍着他的脑袋。“已经没事了。”  
有一股热意涌了上来。他一开始以为自己又要吐了，后来发现不是。二宫苍白的嘴唇翕动了两下，想要说些什么，可最后也没能说出口。他把身子往前倾去，将下巴搁上了松本的肩。松本迟疑了片刻，伸手在他肩胛上宽慰地拍着，一下又一下，直到他的意识沉入了深渊。  
他想要说而没说出口的是，那天晚上他们聊到了松本。那是酒过三巡之后，话题自然而然地转到了二宫身上，或者说，转到了二宫手头的活计上。  
“呀——真是不得了啊。辛苦你了啊二宫君，和那小鬼打交道肯定很辛苦吧。”  
二宫笑了笑，“其实也没有……”  
“换我绝对干不来。”另一个同事插嘴道，“因为一看就很可怕啊，居然有两只翅膀。又不是人类。”  
“而且还是个男的——”男人们哄笑起来，“要是个可爱女生倒还好咯！”  
二宫和也勾勾嘴角，一心一意地喝他的酒。不过同事们仍然没有放过他：“喂二宫，你就不觉得瘆得慌吗？”  
“瘆得慌？为什么。”  
“那还用说。连对方是不是人都不知道，还得天天盯着他。谁知道他会做出什么？”同事摇了摇头，“我看过照片了，长得凶神恶煞，你可得小心点啊。”  
“就是就是。一看就是那种不良少年。你没事吧？ 没有被欺负吧？”  
“说什么呢。”二宫推开杯子笑，“我再怎么说也是成年人了。再说他也没有那么不好相处……”  
“你可不能掉以轻心，那说不定是他为了迷惑你而造出来的假象。”同事一本正经地发挥他破案的才能。“不是有那种传说吗？上天要惩罚人类，所以派了天使降临——”  
“你漫画看太多啦！”  
“但现在真的长出翅膀来了嘛！”男人争辩道，“哪怕没有这种天意，你也保不准他会产生什么念头。这个年纪的小孩子，很容易为了这种事情洋洋自得，觉得自己和别人不一样，自己是被选择的人，想成为什么新世界的救世主……我以前在青少年犯罪科待过，这种事情见得可多了。”  
“所以二宫，你一定要小心——”  
同事在觥筹交错的居酒屋里拍他的背。  
“那小鬼跟我们是不一样的。”  
我们不是一类人。不，他很可能就不是人。赶快找个什么借口请辞吧，然后回来继续规规矩矩地上班，虽然日子无聊了点，但也比和那种生物待在一起强。喂二宫？二宫你听见了吗？二宫，二宫……  
他睁开了眼睛。  
酒精的魔力终于褪去了，这令二宫感到了非比寻常的清醒。刚才那个梦——说是梦都不准确，只能说是现实的回溯。二宫记得自己什么也没说，只是拼命地喝酒。一杯接着一杯，不知什么时候就喝醉了，也不知什么时候就到了这里，到了松本的床上。  
床上？他爬起了身，揉着发疼的脑袋。松本润不在这。他踉跄着脚步去找，发现客厅里没人，阳台上也没人，玄关的门倒是虚掩着，传来了一阵唏唏嘘嘘的响声。二宫把门推开，看见了一个蹲在地上的天使。  
“……你在做什么？”  
松本从泡面碗上无辜地抬起了头，嘴上还不忘把面条吸溜进去。  
“吵醒你了？”  
他摇摇头，在男生旁边蹲了下来。“酒醒了就睡不着了。你呢？怎么还不睡。”  
松本一挑眉，“你不记得了？”  
“什么……”  
“你吐了两回，第一次在马桶里，第二次在我身上。我把你抬上了床，给你换好衣服，再洗了澡洗了衣服——接着就这个点了。”二宫一瞥自己的手表，三点半。“我肚子饿了，可家里只有杯面。我怕吵到你，所以……”  
“所以你就蹲在这个地方吃泡面？”二宫看着他。“夜里三点半？”  
松本眨了眨眼，往下顿了两下脑袋。还没等他继续回应，二宫的手掌就覆了过来，把他的头发揉得一团凌乱。男生不服气地打开他手，眼里还注意着自己的方便面碗。“别闹啦——要泼了！”  
二宫吸了吸鼻子。松本敏锐地回过头，但并没有在他眼里看见泪光。意识到对方的关切，二宫和也扭过了头，撑着膝盖站起了身子。“真奇怪啊……”他自个嘟囔着，“我记得应该还有汉堡肉的。冰冻层里没有了吗？”  
松本润没说话，看着那个背影走进了门。然而二宫并没有走向冰箱进行确证，他在玄关就停了下来，手捏成拳头晃了一晃，最后又锤了下来。  
“润君。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢。”他不大自在地回头笑了笑，“你确实是不一样的。”  
“什么……”松本润没能读懂他的意思。然而二宫不打算诠释了，他消失在了门口，让屋里传来了翻找冰箱的声音。松本把脸转回了泡面碗上，却发现汤早就凉了。  
  
秋天和冬天的界限总是模糊不清，你能说清秋风到来的时机，却总是捕捉不到冬风的步伐。总而言之，天气日渐转凉，二宫也换上了更暖和的外套。不过松本这边有点难办，二宫和他废了好大功夫才把冬衣背后剪出了口子，剪完松本直在地上打滚，怨恨没有体贴的服装厂商为他着想。  
“谁会特地往背上剪两个口子啊，剪了还漏风。”二宫把最后一件外套扔在了地上，“放弃吧。除了涉谷的女高中生，还在背后顶着翅膀的就只有你了。”  
“谁说的。”松本反驳，“马上就是万圣节了，涉谷到处都是长着翅膀的人。像我这样的就是小case……”  
两个人都顿住了。过了一会儿松本问：“行么？”  
“不行。”  
“Nino……”  
“不行。”  
“阿和……”  
“……不行！”二宫恨恨地咬着牙。人心不古啊人心不古，连松本润都学会恃宠撒娇了。  
男生的翅膀垂了下去。现在他对翅膀的运用越来越好了，助跑之后可以往前飞上好几米，不过高度仍然聊胜于无。但这个用法……二宫揉着自己的太阳穴，又不是尾巴。然而松本耷拉着翅膀趴在那，就差被人装进纸箱丢去路边了。不行。这是自己身为警察的职责。不行。这是自己身为成人的坚持。不行。这是……好吧，管他的。  
“真的？！”松本润的眼睛顿时亮了。一个长着翅膀的大男生就那么从沙发上跳了起来，一个猛子扑上了二宫和也，把他箍了个严严实实。二宫在他怀里差点喘不上气，只好伸出手拍拍他的背，示意他别太兴奋。  
其实要是万圣节游行的话，他有不暴露的信心。毕竟万圣节前夜的涉谷街头什么都有，只是长出翅膀而已，根本算不了什么。松本润在那间公寓里闷了好几个月，要出门也只是在实验室间两点一线，确实需要去透透气了。反正他的职责是保护松本不受威胁，而参加狂欢唯一的威胁就是被女生围住要Line。于是二宫租了辆车，为了不显得突兀，还给自己捣鼓了一套行头。看见那身装扮时松本一愣，随即表示出了空前的兴奋。  
“好厉害！”他扯着二宫的恶魔耳朵，“做得好逼真！”  
“逼真吧。”二宫转过身来给他看那塑料尾巴，“喏，全套的。”  
“这样正好！”男生看起来很是雀跃，“恶魔和天使。”  
松本自己倒没有什么特别的打扮，只是往脑袋上顶了一个傻乎乎的圆环。加上那身学生装，他看起来就像在学园祭上搞cosplay的高中生一样。不过大家都喜欢这一套，毕竟这位高中生不是一般的好看。  
因为太久没出门了，松本的反应就跟没出过门一样。他扒在车窗后面兴奋地指指点点，二宫边开车边笑，说他简直像个小学生。松本润操纵着翅膀打他，“你吵不吵啊！”  
二宫只是笑。有的时候他会觉得松本像他弟弟。他是家里的幺儿，所以也算是种新奇体验。然而和兄弟不同，他们没有明确的照顾与被照顾的关系，也并没有年龄差距可能带来的隔阂。他好像一直都在这儿——在他的身边——而且，以后也会一直留在这儿。  
这个念头让二宫有些不知所措，差点漏踩了刹车。他好不容易反应过来踩了下去，看着面前的红灯，心里砰咚砰咚地叫个不停。怎么了？他质问自己。这是怎么了？松本也察觉了他异状，疑惑地探过了头。然而二宫只是在后视镜里笑了一笑，没有多的应答。  
好在涉谷已经到了。他们混在人群中，不但不再显得突兀，甚至还有些朴素。路上什么人都有——穿特警制服的，穿护士制服的，戴女巫帽子的，还有一打又一打的巨人、奥特曼和樽美酒……当然了，还有吉祥物。二宫眼睁睁地看着松本润眼前一亮，对着几个他叫不上名字来的布偶扑了上去，引发了几个女生亢奋的尖叫。二宫笑着看他和那只人形的梨精相互疯闹，笑着笑着，忽然笑不出来了。他忽然想起了松本润的年纪，想起了他本来就是这么单纯，这么天真，这么的……他说不出口了。他值得许多好到人难以启齿的词汇，可二宫一个都说不出来，毕竟在遇到松本之前，他一直活在和那些词汇无缘的世界里。然而只有在人们故意扮作鬼怪的时候，他才能放心大胆地走上街头，展示他漂亮而洁白的翅膀。不该是这样的。不该是这样。  
但他忧郁并没有持续很久。像是发觉了他神色异常，松本润抛下了那只令他爱不释手的梨精，学着它向二宫扑了过来。二宫笑着想要躲闪，但还是被他的热情搡到了墙上。  
“别闹啦！”  
松本笑成了一朵花。二宫还想说什么，却见有几个打扮成僵尸的女孩子凑了过来，看了看二宫又看了看松本。  
“那个……我朋友想找这位天使君要一下Line。”她指指路灯下的几个女生，“就是那孩子。”  
二宫想说松本没有手机，因为这基本就是实情。但他总不能跟这女生说因为安全起见，这位天使没有手机，自然也没有什么Line可以交换。这个借口太拙劣了。然而还没等他扯出一个合适的理由，松本就为难地看向了他。  
“这个……我得问问他。”  
“哎？”女生好奇地挑了挑眉，“为什么要问他？”  
二宫灵机一动，绽开了一个迷人的笑容——  
“因为我是他男朋友。”  
松本愣了，而那女生爆发出了一声短促的惊呼。“啊！”她往后退了两步，“不好意思！打扰你们了！你们……你们慢慢玩！”  
男生哑口无言地看着她飞奔回自己的群体里，然后几个女生齐齐看向了他们，发出了一阵长吁短叹——夹杂着些许想要压低嗓音但却没能成功的：“HOMO？！”  
松本转过头看着二宫，“你……”  
“我怎么了？”二宫警部无辜地歪了歪头，俨然没有他那个年纪应有的样子。“总不能说你是天使，现在正在被警局保护，没有手机用吧。”  
“但也不带这一招吧！”松本红了脸颊，“什么男朋友……”  
二宫的犄角闪闪发光。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“…………也没有。”  
“那就走吧！”二宫快活地抓了他的手，“喂你看，前面有群马里奥！”  
说完他就向前跑去，不容松本一句追问。其实他是知道的，比如松本的手热得异乎寻常，比如他的眼里闪闪发亮，又比如二宫自己其实也红了耳朵——八百万神明在上，希望松本千万不要察觉到这一点。二宫和也心里暗自懊恼，感觉自己多年的修行没几个月就被打回了原形，连一点抵抗都没能留下。可这也是没办法的事，毕竟对象是松本润，而他可长着翅膀呢。  
涉谷街头一如既往地熙熙攘攘，满街都是人，满街也都不是人。在那些牛鬼蛇神里，二宫产生了一种错觉，仿佛他和他抓着的天使不过是再普通不过的两个人，不需要被翅膀禁锢，也不需要为飞行发愁。他们是可以这样活着的。在吉祥物的面前大呼小叫，靠作弄他人而得意洋洋，为了攥住另外一只手就心跳失调。他们可以这样普通地活下去，普通地获得幸福。或者不是这样，或者……或者他只是希望松本润能获得这样的幸福。  
二宫想着想着就走了神。正巧一列马里奥赛车开来，他们身旁的萝卜和生姜纷纷闪避，截断了两人牵着的手。二宫刚想回头去找松本的身影，几个吸血鬼和狼人又冲了过来，害他一个趄趔，就那么摔在了地上。  
“啊疼……”二宫皱了脸，咬着牙去摸自己的腰。他早年在警校落下病根，此后一直没能治好，这一摔无疑唤醒了那份痛苦，令他一时站不起身来。接着他听见了人们的尖叫。他抬起头，看见了天使。  
没错，那就是他的天使——他直直地看向二宫，目光炯炯，丝毫不顾旁人发出的惊喝。他朝自己飞来。越过吸血鬼、狼人、萝卜、士兵、魔女的头顶，他朝自己飞来。  
二宫和也在那一瞬间忘记了呼吸。他想自己真是傻得可以，为什么会觉得松本润是普通人呢？普通人不会有翅膀，更不会飞，更不会为了他人而飞。这一刻二宫终于确信了一个事实，那就是天使确实存在，并且存在于他的面前。  
你做到了，润君。你会飞了。  
  
“这是什么！”  
二宫低着头，看着印着“天使降临？！”的报纸被摔到了自己面前。照片似乎是用手机拍的，看不清楚人脸，只看得清一个飞在一群奇装异服人士头顶的身影。  
“亏我还信任你本分守纪才把这活交给你，你就给我捅出了这么大的乱子！”上司怒鸣不已，“那可是涉谷街头啊，他要飞不能去别地飞吗，非要飞给全世界看吗？”  
二宫没有说话，继续盯着面前的报纸。  
“你说说你，”男人背着手踱来踱去，“平时不是机灵得很么？怎么会在这么大的事情上犯糊涂。这下好了，全世界都知道东京街头突现天使，据说还是个同性恋。这都什么跟什么！”  
二宫仍不作答。他要是回两句嘴倒好了，这么闷着不作声，反倒让人有点骂不下口。上司叹了口气，勉强算是给他绥靖。  
“不过你也算是立了一桩功。天知道为什么，他这么久都飞不起来，你一带出去就飞起来了。现在上头觉得这很有研究价值，估计要加强在他身上的科研力量。监视地点也要换了，这次得换去更严的地方，由专门的保安公司进行看管。你嘛，先停一会职，回去休息休息吧。”上司说到最后都有了些语重心长，“年轻人，以后有的是机会。”  
二宫终于抬起了头。  
“……什么时候转移？”  
“今晚。白天已经让大野替你的班了，你就先回去吧。”  
二宫点了点头，行了个礼，转身走出了办公室。忽然手机嗡嗡地震了起来，他拿出来一看，写的是大野智的名字。  
“Lea——”  
“Nino！”  
他一愣，分辨出了松本的声音。  
“润君……”  
“你没事吧？”男生小心翼翼地问他。二宫站定了脚步，看向了走廊的尽头。  
“如果我说有事呢？”  
“你……”松本听出了他话里的戏谑，“都什么时候了还开玩笑。”  
“可我确实有事嘛。”二宫淡淡地笑了。“你那边怎样？”  
“我还好……大野警部有点奇怪，但把电话借给了我，所以应该是个好人吧。”  
“Leader是个好人喔，虽然不知道脑子里都在想什么。”二宫低头看向了自己的鞋尖。“我说，润君。”  
“嗯？”  
“恭喜。”他觉得自己这辈子都没有说过比这还真诚的话了。“恭喜你飞了起来。”  
“喔……”松本听起来有点害羞。“真遗憾。要是你在的话，本来可以跟你一起庆祝的。”  
“是啊。”二宫眼里动了动，“我也想跟你一起庆祝。”  
发觉二宫坦诚得非比寻常，松本自己也意识到了什么。沉默了一会之后他说，“没事的。”  
“什么没事了啊。”  
“什么都会没事的。”男生安慰着他，“你看，我都会飞了啊。”  
好像会飞就能改变什么似的。二宫抬起头来看着天花板，不为人知地抽了抽鼻子。  
“所以……”松本顿了一顿。“不要责怪你自己。”  
“……我才没有。”  
“是吗。总之——我很开心。”  
“什么跟什么。”  
“这几个月我过得很愉快。”松本润又重复了一遍。“跟你在一起的每一天都很开心，而那一晚是最开心的。能为了你飞起来，我觉得很高兴。不过我太逊了，飞不了多高也飞不了多远。”  
二宫笑出了声。“笨蛋。”他骂松本，“你很帅的。”  
电话对面顿了一顿。  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”二宫闭上了眼睛。“你是最帅的。”  
松本笑着道了声谢谢。但二宫一点儿也笑不出来了。他的话噎在喉咙里，被某种强大的冲动扼住胸腔，痛苦地皱起了眉头。松本沉默着，等着他的下一句话。那句话直到几分钟以后才被挤了出来，声音不大，甚至有些破碎。  
“……润君。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要再飞了。”二宫咬着牙说，“不要再这样……不要再为别人而飞了。”  
松本没有说话。  
“我是真心希望润君能够飞起来的。但是，不是这样的飞行方式。我不想让你为了别的什么……为了别的什么得不到回馈的东西而飞，那样是不行的。”  
“Nino……”  
“你很厉害。虽然作为一个大人来说很不甘心，但我很尊重你。太厉害了。非要说的话，你一定是天使。”二宫扯开了嘴角，“你是天使啊，润君。不过天使是很辛苦的——你要比别人感受到更多的东西，也要比别人承担更多的痛苦。你非得飞起来不可。既然如此，我希望你是为自己飞起来的，不是为了别人。”  
“他们会误解你、看轻你、把你贬得一文不值。对他们来说，你不是天使，只是茶余饭后的谈资。你能为这样的人做些什么呢？但其实，你也不需要为他们做些什么。你是救不了他们的。而对于那些需要你的人来说，你可能是个天使。可是他们只需要你身为天使的那个部分，作为松本润的你往往会无人知晓，也无人关心。我不愿意看到这样的局面。我希望大家能看到翅膀下的你，希望他们能意识到，是不是天使，跟翅膀其实没有关系。”  
“我希望你能用自己的方式而飞。不是为了别人、顺应别人，而是用自己的方式、为自己而飞。我啊，大概是想看那样的你。”  
为什么呢。  
这问题二宫一直在想。这几个月里一直在想。最后得出的结论是，因为松本跟自己是完全不同的人。松本直接，而他隐晦；松本坦诚，而他遮掩，松本热烈，而他淡然。他们最大的不同是，松本润站在那里，那他就是松本润。无论身边是什么，你总能分辨出他的轮廓，因为他那么鲜活，毫不避讳地展现自己的存在。而二宫正好相反，松本所主张的自我于他是漫无边际，他不愿去掌控，也不愿去定义。他不会去彰显自己的存在，反而会努力让自己融入环境，和身边的氛围融为一体。归根结底，二宫根本不觉得自我有什么价值。那到底是个虚妄的概念，过度追求即会被空虚所噬。然而松本润不但能够直面这种虚妄，甚至还想从中寻找意义——这令二宫感到了恐惧。他也不知道为何恐惧，但就是恐惧。  
然而在那恐惧之中，他又感受到了隐隐的渴望。他渴望松本润能在那虚妄里找到些什么，甚至实现些什么。这是一种擅自妄为的期待，没有理由得到回应。可对象是松本润的话，好像又是可以被回应的。二宫和也说不清楚这种信任来自何处，但他知道松本异于常人，他值得这份期望。这不是因为松本有那对该死的翅膀，只是因为他与生俱来的天分。坦诚地说，如果真的有什么人能办成这件事，那就一定是松本润了。  
电话对面的男生迟迟没有作答。二宫和也捏紧了手里的手机，不知道自己在等些什么。最后他明白了过来，他是在等松本的反驳。他在等松本告诉他——  
“Nino，这不对啊。”  
啊，来了。二宫这么想着，无声地勾了勾嘴角。  
“为别人而飞的话，其实就是为自己而飞的吧。我不是什么天使，不会单纯为别人而飞的。可是如果有人真正需要我，想让我飞起来的话，那我希望能为他们飞起来。这不是为了他们，正是为了我自己。”  
男生有点不好意思地笑了。  
“我啊，挺讨厌认输的。大家都说这是个坏习惯，但是我不觉得存在真正的失败。即便是失败，也一定能从里面得到些什么。这也是一样的吧？如果我飞下去的话，哪怕那些人不认同我，我也一定能够得到些什么。而且我也并不觉得别人看重这对翅膀有什么坏处……这对翅膀是只有我能长出来的东西，如果他们看到了这对翅膀，那也就是看到了我。”  
“所以……我想去飞。既为自己而飞，也为别人而飞——”  
为了像你这样的人而飞。  
二宫和也听见了自己的名字。那个名字是如此陌生，以至于他许久都没能做出反应。他攥着手机站在原地。好了，他已经得到了他想要的答案，现在该他做出抉择了。不过他本来就没有什么选择，路是有的，并且只有一条。可二宫和也无所谓了，因为他挺喜欢这条路的。那就走下去吧。代价肯定有，但他不在意。说到底还不就是那些词：停职，处分，开除……这都没什么。让它们去见鬼吧——当你得到了一位天使，谁还会真的在意这个？  
  
松本润挂了电话，把手机递给了神游天外的大野智。  
“怎么样？”大野回过神来，抬起眼来问他。  
松本摇了摇头。“我听不懂他的话——感觉他有什么想告诉我，但我反应不过来。”  
“Nino就是那样嘛。”大野把手机放回了衣袋里，“你不去在意也行的。”  
男生不置可否地沉吟了。“可是……有点不大对劲。他的语气怪怪的，我想一定发生了什么事。”他把身子陷进沙发，胡乱地揉了揉脑袋。“但再具体的我就说不上来了……我不知道啊。我总是理解不了那个人，那个人也没有让别人理解的意思。”  
大野瞥了他一眼，又把眼神转回了空气里。松本润跟着发了会呆，接着像想起了什么似的，冲他抬起了头。  
“你和Nino认识很久了吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“那个人……是怎么样的人？”男生迟疑了一会儿，“我是说……他以前就这么难懂吗？”  
“嗯……”圆圆脸的警察努力思索着，“变是没怎么变啊。但也不至于说是难懂……其实他意外地挺好懂的，只要你掌握了窍门。”  
“窍门？”松本挑了挑眉。  
“那家伙和你是一个类别的人。”大野智没头没脑地说。“区别在于你的抵抗是作为的，他的抵抗是不作为的。”  
“……什么？”他没听明白。  
“所以说，你们是一类人啊。”大野又重复了一遍。“他也有的，那玩意。”他说着指了指松本背后：“不过他的看不见也摸不着，跟不存在一样。因为感受不到，所以他会误以为它并不存在。但它好好地在他背后呢，只是一直没飞，所以忘记了自己能飞。”  
松本润看着他。微微驼背的男人似笑非笑地勾了嘴角，用一种无法道明的神色看向了自己。  
“你觉得他还能飞么？”  
“诶？”男生下意识地愣住了。“我——大概——我不知道。这不是我能明白的……这要看他自己的抉择。”  
老实说，松本几乎是怀疑的。他想要一厢情愿地相信二宫会飞，但他往往又表现得无意于飞。可能他追求的就是这么一种生活，脚踏实地，无关虚佞。他找不出二宫去飞的理由，故而无法判断他是否会飞。然而大野只是笑了笑，用那坦然而莫测的瞳孔看向了他，说不尽地意味深长。  
“会飞的哦。”他说的又轻又软，却又无比坚决。“Nino他会飞的。”  
松本润看着他。他不知道该说些什么，连问题都不知从何提起。可这句话让他松了口气——为什么松了口气？还没等他在心里归纳答案，公寓的门就被打开了。二宫和也气喘吁吁地冲进玄关，对上松本的眼神，直直朝他走了过来。  
“Nino？”他不大相信自己的眼睛，“你怎么——”  
二宫不答，过来捉了他的手就走。走到门前他又想起什么，折回去和大野打了起来。在松本看来，那更像是高中走廊上的打闹形式，两人打得有气无力。最后大野佯装被他击中，啊地捂住了胸口。  
“行了，现在我被打晕了。之后的事情我什么都没看到，什么都没听到。醒来的时候你们就不见了。就这样？”  
“就这样了。”二宫草率地挥了挥手，转头回到了松本身边。  
“啊Nino，我要躺在哪里？”大野在沙发和电视前踱来踱去，“感觉地上有点硬哎。”  
“怎样都好。”二宫拉他走到玄关，又站住了脚。“Leader，要是……”  
“我明白。找相叶就行了吧？”大野智打断了他的话。“放心吧。”  
二宫欲言又止，顿了一顿，最后笑了出来。大野也对着他笑，说了一句去吧。  
“快点。”他挥了挥手，“交接的人一会儿就来了。”  
男人点了点头，连道别也不做一个，拉着松本径自跨出了门。松本还没反应过来是怎么回事，只听大野在里面提高声音，冲他俩嚷了一句。  
“Nino！”他说，“记得要飞啊！”  
二宫笑了。“什么跟什么——”  
“我才想问你呢！”松本被他拽进了电梯，目瞪口呆地看他按下了停车场的层数。“怎么了？我们……我们要去哪？”  
二宫不看他，只盯着那不断下坠的数字。  
“他们既然想把你的存在隐瞒到底，证明他们一定有所图谋。万一让他们得逞了，那你的自由和安全就彻底到了他们手里，成了被人操纵的木偶。到了那份上，发生什么都说不准。”  
“今天下了转移令，要把你转移去新的安全屋。研究力量升了级，安保措施也升了级。说白了就是真正的软禁——对珍稀生物的软禁。如果不趁现在逃走，以后你就没办法再从他们手里逃开了。”二宫继续说道，拉着松本出了电梯门。“虽然有点对不起Leader，但为了救你，也没有别的办法。”  
“救我？”松本有点迟疑。  
“避免你陷入任人宰割的境地，怎么不是救你？”二宫摁了摁车钥匙，解锁了前面的日产轿车。“按照那个路子，你是没法为了真正需要你的人而飞的。”  
“我不是问这个……”男生顿了顿。“这些我都清楚。可是Nino，你为什么要救我？”  
二宫和也停了下来，没有马上开门。过了一会儿他转过头，深深地看着松本。  
“我不知道。”  
松本润愣了。  
“不知道？”  
“不知道。”二宫又重复了一遍，“完完全全不知道。我是说，你是个小鬼，又麻烦，争强好胜，还特别敏感。最要命的是背后还有双翅膀——你往前站点，那车上边脏。我想说的是，我们完全不是一路人，所以我真不知道为什么。可是……”  
“可是？”  
“你真的需要知道原因吗？”二宫和也反问他。“要我说的话，可能就是没有原因的。没有原因就不行么？”  
松本润看回了他的眼睛。过了一会他笑了，笑得眼睛都完成了弧，亮晶晶的。  
“行啊。”他说，“再好不过了。”  
说着他打开车门，自觉地钻进了后座。刚坐进去他又钻了出来，把自己塞进了副驾驶的位置。二宫和也看着他忍受着翅膀被轧的痛苦，笨拙地系好安全带，眼波一转，但什么也没说。最后他跟着钻了进去，踩下了离合器。  
“我们去哪？”松本问他。  
“不知道。”二宫单手系着安全带，“应该说，去哪都不安全。但我又不能眼睁睁的让你被他们带走，所以我不知道。”  
松本了然，“哦。”  
二宫转头看他。“你不怕？”  
“怕什么？”  
“我又没准备，又没目标。你不是很讨厌这种局面么？”  
“倒也不是。”松本快活地看着前窗，“这有种逃亡的感觉，我很喜欢。”  
二宫笑了，打着方向盘拐弯。“逃亡？”他问对方。“不是私奔么。”  
“这是私奔？”松本润挑了挑浓墨重彩的眉，斜眼瞟向了二宫和也。二宫回瞥了回去，和他一块儿笑了出来。车离开停车场，开向了无边无际的夜里。  
  
他当然想过别的选择。比如把他带去新闻媒体，把他的天赋公之于众。又比如联系到别国的使馆，请求他们进行人权上的庇佑。再不济也要把他交给一个足够可靠的人，会逃会躲更会打。不像二宫和也，跑个几百米就筋疲力尽，外加腰椎岌岌可危。  
然而这些选择没一个行得通的。讲白了，这世间根本就不可靠。不过二宫倒也想通了，这事可能是他非做不可的，也是非他做不可的。其中究里他尚不清楚，但要是放过了这个机会，他恐怕一生都会为之后悔。  
当然啦，这可不是他想过的日子。他一次也没想过逃跑。毕竟生活本来就不是一个可以逃避的选择，哪怕你真以为自己逃得了，那只是因视野狭隘而来的错觉。这就像是如来手里的悟空，自以为到了天涯海角，结果连手心都没能逃掉。他接受这一点。所以要是不能逃，那就不要逃了。但二宫仍然不喜欢命运这么似是而非的词，与其去探讨命中注定这么玄乎的事情，他宁愿看向面前，看向脚下。  
可现在他倒是有了使命感了。二宫说不清楚是为什么，好像被他否认至今的一些东西正在跳起来向他复仇，打得他措不及防而又无法抵抗。现在他不想抵抗了。这也怪不得他，毕竟那是在松本润的面前——这意思是说，那可是松本润。在这个长翅膀的小家伙面前，你能抵抗些什么呢？二宫自嘲地笑了。从几个街区以外的地方传来了警笛声，清脆而急促。  
“Nino……”松本担忧地看向了他。二宫紧了紧嘴角，踩下了油门。他猜想自己闯了好几个红灯，而这感觉居然没有想象中的糟。  
“危险！”松本被他的急转弯吓得攀住扶手，“别开这么快！”  
二宫却笑了。“这都什么时候了，你还要我安全驾驶？”  
男生无法反驳，无奈地摇了摇头。“你这个人……”  
然而二宫快要笑不出来了。他抿紧了嘴唇，在十字路口的对面看见了警车。本该直行的他一个拐弯，硬生生地闯进了旁边的车流。松本润被他吓得目瞪口呆，但却紧张地不敢作声。二宫拐了几个弯，越拐路越窄，最后索性一脚踩下刹车，拉着松本跑进了小巷。  
“这边！”二宫眼尖，一眼发现了一幢貌似废弃的大楼。他们顺着墙外的逃生梯一路往上，翻过铁门，抵达了荒芜的天台。他好久没跑步了，这几乎要走了他半条命。但二宫依旧没法平下气来，他知道他的车很快就会被人发现，被追兵发现也是迟早的事。然而他并没有自己想象中的那么担心——奇异的说，他甚至感到了几分坦然。这些心理活动松本是摸不清的，所以他只是看着二宫，颦起了他漂亮的眉头。  
二宫做了一次深呼吸。  
“润君。”  
“嗯？”  
“你冷静下来听我说。”  
“冷静……”男生有点不能接受，“这个状况让我怎么冷静。”  
“没什么大不了的。他们是警察，又不是吸血鬼和狼人。”他甚至打起了趣，“拜托，你见过比他们更可怕的了。”  
松本润试图让自己笑了笑，但他的眼神仍然是担忧的。“说吧。”他的语气极尽温柔，“我听着呢。”  
二宫停顿着，眼神游离片刻，停在了他的胸口。  
“其实我是不想让你飞的。”  
“……哎？”松本一愣，没想到他会说出这个。“为什么？”  
“为什么呢。”他顿了一顿，自嘲地笑了。“可能是在害怕吧。害怕你成为这对翅膀的奴隶，害怕你的好处在飞行里退化、磨失，害怕你被它操控，成了别的人。我很喜欢‘松本润’。可以的话，我希望它不要在时间消失。所以说老实的，即便是在如今，我也不希望你飞起来。”  
“飞起来是很痛苦的事，为别人而飞更是如此。这些话我都说过，你也明白我的意思。你要付出比别人更多的代价，这会让你得到更多，但同样会让你失去更多。我不希望你为此受伤，我希望……我希望你能不被伤害、不被摧毁，希望你能自由的飞下去。你有自由飞行的能力，为什么还要待在笼子里表演呢？”  
“所以我不想让你飞。”风吹乱了他的前发。“不想让你为了别人而飞。”  
“可是Nino——”  
“听我说！”二宫很快地打断了他。“我话还没说完。确实，我是这么想的，但那是我之前的想法了。不是我说，你可真厉害——我输了，输得心服口服。”  
松本润眯起了眼睛，从霓虹灯的轮廓里辨认着二宫的表情。但他看不出什么，因为那张过分年轻的脸上什么都没有留下，有的只是平静的笑容，以及几分无法言说的苍老。他从未觉得二宫和也如此成熟，也从未觉得二宫如此年少。  
“一般会有人温柔到你这个地步吗？”他反问松本，“我不明白。如果没有一层特定关系在内，人就很难对他人做到真正的温柔。更多的时候，大家是在为了自己而对别人温柔。这种事再正常不过了，我也不觉得有什么问题。但润君你……你不是这样的。你居然真的想要为了别人而飞，这让我觉得不可思议。”  
松本闭着嘴听着。直觉告诉他，二宫这番异常的坦诚并不是在向他寻求回答。这可能是一个前兆——往坏里说，也可能是一种道别。于是他什么都没说，只是看着二宫和也。  
“不过这也不是你第一次让我觉得不可思议了。所以我想，如果是润君的话，肯定是没问题的吧。嗯，没问题的。虽然你在有些方面简直笨的出奇，有些方面又过于敏感，认真起来麻烦的要死……可你是松本润啊。松本润有翅膀的。既然如此，他一定会飞起来，也会飞的很好。”  
“所以我现在不害怕了。”  
广告牌的灯光反射在他的眼里，把那对瞳仁衬的更为澄澈。他的瞳孔是透明的，可你看不穿他，只能被他看穿。松本润注视着它，听见了紧逼而来的阵阵警笛。  
“Nino……”  
“我知道。”二宫说的没头没脑。“没必要解释什么。我知道你要求太高，对自己总是不够信任。但是不信任自己的话，信任我就可以了吧？我可是站在你这边的伙伴啊。”  
这个孩子气的词把松本逗笑了。他垂下眼就抬起，笑着点了点头。已经有警车停在了楼下，人声混杂在警笛里，嘈杂的有如夏日街头。但是松本很平静，二宫也很平静。他说：  
“你没问题的，润君。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”二宫点了点头，“你没问题。你能飞起来，飞得很高，飞得很远——让所有人目瞠口呆。到时候可别忘了给我签名，一定能在日拍卖个好价钱。”  
松本咧开了嘴。消防梯被踩出了凌乱的脚步声，让人怀疑起了它的承重能力。他犹豫着要不要走过去抱抱二宫和也。  
“Nino。”  
“嗯？”  
“我有一个问题。”他迟疑片刻，还是朝他走了过去。那双琥珀色的眸子在咫尺之间看着他，令松本润忽然改了主意。  
“Nino，你想飞吗？”  
二宫笑了。“这算什么问题……我又不是你，想飞也没有翅膀。”  
“可你想飞吗？”松本不依不饶地又问了一遍。二宫和也看着他，脸上的笑容消失了。过了片刻他点了点头——什么都没说，只是点了点头。  
然后他也不用再说了。世界忽然断了光源，下一秒钟他才发觉，那又是松本干的好事。男生用翅膀笼罩住了他和自己，在那童话的桃源乡里给了他一个吻。那是高中生一样小心翼翼的吻，他们闭上眼睛，嘴唇相合。二宫和也不讨厌这种接吻方式。他已经听见了风雨欲来的滚滚雷声，可他什么都不在意了。他吻着松本润。  
——没关系的。  
他一定能飞起来。  
二宫和也决定相信这件事，尽管这是他为数不多相信的事。  
天台的门被踹开了。黑压压的武装人员围了过来，对着他们比起了枪。  
“那边的两个人，你们已经被包围了！放下武器，不要伤害人质，不要做无谓的挣扎和牺牲——”  
所以，飞吧。  
二宫从那对翅膀里挣了出来。他用浑身的力气把松本往前推去，像是想把他一手推上天际。  
“飞吧！！！”他朝男生的背影大吼出声：“润君，飞吧！！！”  
松本润头也没回地起跑了。他往前冲。他不顾一切地往前冲。他撞开了一或两个想要扑住他的警察——他的翅膀扑扇着，而他快要接近终点了。二宫在试图禁锢着他的力量中挣扎着，眼睛死死地黏在了松本背上，眼看着他越过天台边缘——  
掉了下去。  
他掉了下去。  
二宫停止了挣扎。他看着松本消失的地方，直直地看着。然而空气没有给他回应，回应他的只是趁机反剪了他的蛮力。痛感从他身上袭来，可他却不觉得痛了。像是被人抽走了魂魄，他双腿一软，径自坐到了地上。警察们乱哄哄地围上边缘想要一探究竟。二宫只是看着他们，做不了别的。  
空白笼罩了他的脑海。在那空白里，他隐隐约约地觉得自己应该痛恨一些什么，否则思绪难以为继。不该是这样的。不该是这种结局……这一切都不对劲。他低下了头。他不觉得伤心。他的心已经被人剜去了，想痛也没有了地方。他想自己大概是喜欢松本润的。喜欢，甚至，比喜欢这个词更多一点，更深一点，更加无法自拔一点。意识到这里他忽然感觉自己活了起来——仿佛过去的数十年里，他从未真正活过。那些他以为与自己毫无关联的感情统统活了过来，在他未被打通的经脉里四处乱窜。二宫捂住了自己的脸，感觉他就要被这股力量撕得分崩离析了。而他对此无能为力——他只能坐在原地，听着人们的惊呼声。  
惊呼声？  
二宫和也抬起了头。一颗泪珠顺势而逃，轧过了他脸上的茫然。他想他大概看到了天使。又或者没有副词——  
他看到了天使。  
松本润就那么停在那里。他的翅膀骄傲的扑扇着，支撑着他脚下的虚空。他的眼神直接略过了那些大惊失色的警察，略过了那些慌慌张张被端起的武器。他看向了二宫和也，二宫和也也看着他。  
接着少年翕动着翅膀飞了过来。他娴熟地降低高度，吓坏了架着二宫的警察。趁他们放开二宫的空当，松本一把捞起他，把他提到了天上——二宫依旧没法做出反应，眼泪滑到了他的下巴上，悄无声息地洇上了衣领。直到他把二宫带离了大厦，天台上的人们才终于明白了过来。二宫依稀听见了几声枪响和几声咒骂，可他们飞得太高了，令那些都显得不痛不痒。过了一会儿他擦擦眼睛说，“我还以为你死了。”  
“我知道。”松本顿了顿。“我还以为你不会哭的。”  
“我没有。”二宫很快地回答，然后又立马后悔了。“我是说——那不算哭。”  
“那算什么？”  
二宫假装自己没有听到。松本润瞥他一眼，突然对着下面来了个急俯冲。这一下冲得太快，引得二宫连连叫饶。  
“行了行了！”他用那与年龄不符的嗓音尖叫着，“我哭了，行了吧？！”  
松本咧开了嘴。二宫看他笑得快活，自己也忍不住笑出了声。  
“你笑什么——”  
“你又笑什么？”  
“我笑是因为你在笑。”  
“那我笑也是因为你。”松本轻轻地说。“我飞也是因为你。”  
二宫的嘴角缓了下来。他看着少年坚毅的脸颊，发现他在这几个月里长大了。他不再是那个不知所措而又浑身是刺的男孩，他学会了驾驭自己的翅膀，他长大成熟，却没有变成大人。二宫勾紧了他的脖子，带着笑意看向前方。冰冷而得体的CBD区灯火通明，松本飞得离窗户太近，令加班的OL在复印机前发出了尖叫。  
他们在那钢筋水泥的保险箱间穿梭，旋转，拐弯，上升完后又俯冲，低低地轧过车水马龙的街道。人们在地上此起彼伏地尖叫。有司机看得忘了绿灯，于是后面的车不明就里地催促他，泛开一片嘈杂的车笛。他们剖开五光十色的夜晚，剖开城市以及城市藏在背后的谎言、泪水、孤独与不甘。他们飞行，在这个须臾而永恒的夜里，他们飞行。  
这下全世界都看见松本润的翅膀了。二宫和也无奈地想。你看，他就是这么一个人，总要把这对翅膀亮出来的。但这也没什么不好的，毕竟没有什么比一对翅膀更值得人们注目的了。至于那注目后边会响起嘘声还是喝彩，二宫没有把握。他知道这个夜晚终会结束，他们会抵达地面，迎来黎明与审判。可他并不觉得担忧——一点儿也不。  
松本玩够了，带着他笔直上升，把城市拋在了脚下。从空中看，东京就像一座积木搭的城市，灯光在他们身下结成一面网，让地面的存在变得抽象而遥远。空中没了汽笛也没了尖叫，耳边只剩夜晚的风，静寂而安宁。  
可能是他过于沉默，松本自己都有了些疑惑。“Nino？”他叫他的名字，“你怎么了。”  
“嗯？没怎么啊。”  
“那为什么不说话。”男生想试着开个玩笑，“你看，这个场面不是很浪漫么——要是爱情电影的话，我们就该说些白痴话了。”  
二宫被他逗笑了。“怎样的白痴话？”  
“呃……我不知道。”松本绞尽脑汁地回忆着自己看过了少女漫画。“比如……‘我想把整个世界给你’？”  
“太蹩脚了。”二宫笑出了声。“话可说在前头，我可不想把这个世界给你。”他顿了一顿，“我是说，它哪里配得上你？”  
松本润看向了他。“它也没有那么坏。”他轻声说，“至少它为我带来你。”  
二宫对上了那双清澈的眼睛，看见了它里面藏下的一城灯光。然后他笑了。  
“瞧你害的，我们真的讲起了白痴话。”  
松本咧开嘴，和他一起注视着面前的东京。片刻之后松本问他，“接下来该去哪里？”  
“不知道。”二宫和也歪了歪头，“不是哪里都可以去么？想想——你会飞啊。你应该问，我们哪里不能去？”  
男生有点不好意思地笑了。二宫看着他的眼睛，心想他果真是从天上来的，可能是天使，可能是精灵，可能是彼得潘，也可能是小王子。他是一切童话的化身，他是从梦里逃来的使者，他象征了这世界上为数不多的真诚与美好，他是他的，他是松本润。  
“润君。”  
“嗯？”  
“飞吧。”二宫和也催促他。“我们飞吧。”  
松本看了他一眼，然后朝向身下的都市冲了下去。在那迎面而来的风与夜里，松本润想到了一些别的事情。他在想大野的话。那个人说二宫和也是会飞的，他一定会。那时他还不懂大野的意思，但现在他懂了。你瞧，他现在就在飞呢——他们都在飞呢。为了给大厦擦玻璃，为了去高处救猫，为了给长颈鹿洗澡……为了这些无聊而重大的小事，他们向前飞去，飞进了深不见底的夜里。不过没关系，天就快要亮了。再飞一点，再飞一点，再飞那么一点点，它就要亮了。想到这里，松本润睁开了眼睛。

Fin.  



End file.
